Love and Faith
by McGonagallFan
Summary: Now they are going on a mission. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Fate

It was a lovely day.The sun wasn't covered with clouds and was up in the sky shining over the grounds of Alfea.It was the first day of the new shcool year.The students who have just arrived from different planets were chating and laughing with their friends.Some were for another year and some were for a first year at Alfea.All of them were happy to be here.  
Professor Grizelda was cheking if all the students have arrived safely.When she was finished Ms Faragonda stepped infront of the students and greeted them.

"I'm happy to see that all of you have arrived safely here.Welcome! I'm headmistress Faragonda and I hope that there will be no holes in our relationship as headmistress and student.Now I want all new students to go to Professor Wizgiz who will setl you.The other students know their rooms.When you are all finished packing join us in the Great Hall for dinner."-smiled Faragonda.

When she finished talking the new students went towards Professor Wizgiz and the others went straight to their rooms.  
Faragonda made her way towards the staff room.She always felt happy to see her students so excited to start the new year.

But this year Faragonda and Grizelda couldn't find a teacher who could teach the kids to defend themselves.Of course she could teach the kids to defend themselves but she had a lot of work to do as headmistress of this school.When she walked in the staff room most of the teachers were already seeted at their usual places.She said hello to everybody and sat at her chair in the midle of the table.They waited a few minutes for Grizelda and Professor Wizgiz.When they arrived Faragonda started speaking.

"What are we going to do ?"-asked Faragonda rubbing her forhead.They all sat in silance thinking.Suddenly Faragonda asked:

"What if I teach them?I'm good at defence."-she said.Everyone looked at her and thought for a moment.

"No,you can't teach them!You have some many responsabilaties as headmistress that even if Grizelda as your deputy have some of your work you still wouldn't have the time to teach them.-said Avalon and everyone agreed with him.Faragonda decided that Avalon was right.

"Than what do you sugest we do?"

"Whu don't you asked the Minester to send you someone?"-asked Wizgiz who sat on a chair with a lot of books on it because of his height.

"Yes.I think Wizgiz is right,Faragonda.You should aske the Minester to send us someone."-said Grizelda putting a hand on Faragonda's shoulder.

Faragonda nodded her agreement.As much as she didn't like asking the Minester she had to.She stood up and walked to the window looking out to the grounds of Alfea.

"Ok.I'll speak to the Minester tonight after dinner."-she decided and walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was after dinner and the winx girls were sitting in their room talking about the things they did while they were at their planets with their families while doing the stuff they liked.Stella waspolishing her nails,Flora was watering her plants,Bloom was playing with Kiko,Techna was playing a computer game,Musa was listening to music and Layla was doing some exercise.

"Hey,there was an empty chair beside Faragonda ,did you girls noticed?"asked Flora.Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at her.

"Yeah I noticed.I wonder if we are going to have a defence teacher."-said Blum."Ouch! Kiko why did you bite me?"-she asked and looked down at Kiko.He just smiled and ran under the bed.Bloom fallowed him andput her hand under the bed to catch him."Ouch! Kiko!"-she screemed again as he and removed her hand from under the bed.Kiko showed himself under the blanket on the bed and smiled up at her.

"I hope it'll be someone who is as hot as Avalon.Mhmhm...maybe more hot than him."-said Stella dreamly.Everyone laught at her.

"Hey,what about Brendon?"-asked Techna.

"Brendon is still mine.But I wouldn't mind daydreming about a certain sexy teacher."-she said and got hit by a pillow on her face."Ouch!Ok,girls I'm going to go dream about my Brendon.Good night."-she said as she yawned again and went to her room.

"Well I'm going to bed,too.Good night,girls."said Bloom."Come on Kiko lets go to bed."

He came out of the bed and went after her in the room she shared with Flora.Layla said her good night and went to bed.Techna went with Musa in their room,too.Flora stayed behinde to finish watering her flowers and then turned the lights off and walked to the room she shared with Bloom.

-------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda sat at her office signing the papers Grizelda gave her.After she finished them she called the Minester.She said at a chair opposite of the screen and waited for him to answer.After a few moments his head appeared on the screen in front of her.He was in his mid sixties.His hair was dark with wight streaks in places.When he saw her he smiled.

"Hey,there sweetheart!Nice to see you again.Did you miss me?"his smile grew when he he saw her smile."What can I do for you darlin' ?"he asked.Faragonda took a deep breath and answered.

"Well I couldn't find a defence teacher and I was wondering if..."she trailed.As if he read her mind he said.

"If I will find you one?"he raised his eyebrows and smiled at her again.

"Yes!"she smiled excitedly because he finished instead of her and released a breath she didn't know she was holding."Can you?"she asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course I can! After all I'm the Minester.I can do whatever I want.And you know I'll do everything for you darlin',right?"he winked at her.Faragonda blushed and felt a litle uncomfortable because she knew he was flirting with her.He does that all tha time.But she didn't mind at all so she answered.

"As you so.Look...ummm...could you sent him tomarrow morning?He is not going to have clases tomarrow but I want to get to know him"she paused for a moment then added"You know to see what kind of person he is...because...umm...you know...I want the best for my students..."she trailed off again.

"Of course darlin'.Now I don't want to leave your prety face but I have to.I have a meeting in ten minutes.Look maybe I can't come with him tomarrow to see you.I miss you."he said and sent her a kiss.Then he hung up.

Faragonda sigh.Tomarrow was going to be a very long day.She didn't wanted the Minester to come.Not that she didn't like or something but she hated the way he always flirted with her.She didn't mind men flirting with her it was just that he doesn't stop doing it and kept asking her out.

Faragonda sigh again.It was the first year that she didn't get to chose a teacher she liked.She trusted the Minister's judgement but he will probably chose someone good but crazy.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already half past nine and time for bed.She sat there for a moment enjoing the silance in the room.After a few minutes she stood from her comfortable chair and walked out of the room towards her own.

Tomarrow was going to be really long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Faragonda sat in her office waiting for the Minester to come with the new teacher.She sat in silance when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."said Faragonda loudly and sat up in her chair.

The door opened and the Minester walked inside with his Deputy Minister - Nadan.

"Hey,here's the sexiest headmistress in the whole universe.How are you darlin' ?"asked the Minister smiling.Sha smiled,too and looked at Nadan as he closed the door behind him.He nodded towards Faragonda and she also nodded towards him.

"I belive you know my deputy"the minister looked at Nadan then back at Faragonda.When she nodded he clapped his hands and continued "Then I'll leave you two to get to know each other beacause I have an important meeting in..."he looked at the clock on the opposite wall "...in twenty minutes."He walked towards the door quicly.He was about to open the door when he heard Faragonda's voice who has just realized what he was talking about.

"What? I thought you were going to bring a teacher with you and not your deputy.Not that I mind talking with him but I was hopping to meet the new teacher " she said as she walked around her desk to face them.

The Minister just raised his eyebrows in confusion but then realised what she was talking about and smiled.He walked back and put his hand on Nadan's shoulder who was chuckling softly.The Minister looked at him and then back at Faragonda.

"This is the new teacher." he said smiling broadly.Faragonda's mouth droped.What was he talking about?Nadan?The new teacher was Nadan?He had to be joking.Was he?

"You are kidding me!He is your deputy.How cane he cope with all his work as your deputy and defence teacher?"asked Faragonda.  
'Isn't it a bit too warm in here?'she thought.

"Well I won't be doing my job as the Minister's deputy.He can come anytime he want and I can help him with his work so I won't be bored.But I know I won't.You'll make sure I'm busy,right?"Nadan asked smiling and his eyes twinkling.Faragonda leaned against her desk because she felt her knees melting.

"Well, I'll be going now beacause I'm already late."said the Minister and quickly walked out of the room leaving the door open.

Nadan walked towards the door and close it.After that he turned to Faragonda.

"Can we have a proper "hello" now?"he asked.Faragonda swallowed and nodded quitly,closing her eyes.Nadan smiled and walked to her.She felt him in front of her and opened her eyes.He put his hands on her waist and drew her closer to him.Only a few inches seperated them.  
Faragonda put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.They stared for a few moments.Then he lifted her of the ground and put her on her desk. Then he kissed her passionatly on her lips.Her hands went onto his hair drawing him closer.He deepened the kiss and was satisfied when he heard her moan in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...this feels nice"he said as they broke apart and layed his forhead against hers.They were breating heavily from the kiss now.

"If it wasn't for your hands and the desk holding me,I would have fallen on the floor" Faragonda whispered.They stayed like that for a few moments and then Faragonda broke the silance."I missed you."she whispered again.

"I missed you,too."he whispered in return. He kissed her again but this time more hungrily. They stood there kissing and enjoying holding themselves when they heard a knock on the door. Nadan immediately released Faragonda who got up from the desk.

"Come in."

The door opened and Grizelda stepped inside looking stern as usual.

"What is it Grizelda?" asked Faragonda.

"I just wanted to tell you thet Saladin,Codatorta and Grifin arrived and we are ready to begin the meeting."sha said in her stern voice. Then she looked at Nadan strangely because he was standing really close to Faragonda and thought what were they doing before she walked inside Faragonda's office.Faragonda saw where she was looking and as if sensing what she was thinking, went around her desk to put the pappers she was writting ,when Nadan and the Minister came, in the drawer.

"We'll be right there."she said and looked at Nadan."By the way this is our new teacher - Nadan.Nadan this is my deputy, Grizelda.

"Nice to meet you."smiled Nadan and offered his hand to her. She took it but just nodded.

"I'll be going now."said Grizelda and walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone again.Nadam put his hands on her waist and drew her closer to him.

"She doesn't seem to like me."said Nadan.Faragonda just smiled and said "She doesn't like to show her feelings."

Faragonda went to the door and before she opened it she turned back to Nadan.

"Are you coming?"she asked him smiling.Nadan walked to her and when she opened the door a litle he closed it putting his hand on the door just above Faragonda's head.She turned around and looked at him confused.He smiled and kissed her again.Faragonda closed her eyes and gave in.When he deepened the kiss She felt the disaire increasing very fast.She moaned and  
disapproved when he broke the kiss.

"I love you."he whispered.

"I love you,too.But if you continue like that we are going to be late for the meeting. We are going to continue this tonight.Ok?"she asked looking in his bright green eyes.He made a face like he was thinking about it but then smiled.

"You primise?"he asked making a puppy eyes.

"I promise."laughed Faragonda."Can we go now because they are waiting for us?"she asked.He kiss her softly.

"Mmmmmmm...now we can go."he said and they walked out of the room and headed towards the room where were the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The meeting went smooth.The teachers talked about the new vilian,Baltor. Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin knew a lot about him because they have fought him along with Bloom's parents on Sparx.They talked about an hour and then talked about some unimportant things.Faragonda introduced Nadan to the rest of the teachers of Alfea and to Saladin,Griffin and Codatorta.

After the finished discussing the three schools and the things that concerned them Griffin, Saladin and Codatorta went back to their schools.The teachers of Alfea went to their rooms,too because it was already late and time for bed. Faragonda and Nadan staied behind because Faragonda had to show Nadan his rooms.

When they arrived at his rooms he turned to her and smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked.She thought for a moment.What if someone see them? Or if they see her walking out of his rooms at the morning.What would the students or the staff say then? She looked at him in the eyes and emediately knew that she couldn't resist him.She nodded and walked inside with him.

That night they just held each other.Gentle caresses and kisses were exchange between them but nothing more.They held each other just enjoing the feel of the other against them and slept like they haven't slept for a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Tuesday and the students were getting ready for their second day in Alfea.The Winx girls were all awake except Stella of course.However, half an hour later she was ready which was a big surprise.Usually it takes her an hour to get her hair done and another hour to chose herself clothes.

But today was different.They had class with the new teacher who was going to teach them how to defence themselves and they were all excited to meet him. They knew from somewhere that he was a man but didn't know how he looked.

While the Winx girls were walking through the corridor that lead to the Great Hall they talked about it.

"How do you think he will look like?" asked Flora excitedly.

"Well I hope he is someone hot." said Stella with a smile.The other girls laughed at her.

"You always think things like that Stella." said Bloom giggling. "We talked about that the night before yesterday and ..."

"And I said that my Brendon is the only one " interrupted her Stella rolling her eyes. "But I don't mind day dreaming about a certain sexy Professor, right?" They all were laughing when they reached the door to the Great Hall.

Everyone were already seated on the long tables.The girls took their usual seats as well and looked at the teachers table.All the teachers were there except Ms Faragonda and the new teacher.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Bloom curiously.But before anyone had time to think about it Stella interrupted their thoughts.

"Do you think they are together?" laughed Stella making the other girls spilling their juice.

"I don't know but Faragonda never sleeps in." said Techna and the other girls agreed with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime...

When Faragonda woke up she felt warm body next to her.She stayed like that for a few moments without opening her eyes,enjoying being in Nadan's arms without the feeling that someone might see them.When she opened them she looked right in his emerald green eyes.

"Good morning,love." he greeted her with a warm sleepy smile.She smiled at him and closed her eyes again.'He is a very happy man' she thought.

"Good morning.What time is it?" she asked him when he settled himself between he legs and started kissing her neck.He stopped kissing her and looked at the clock on the night stand.

"Quarter past eight." he told her and continued kissing her neck.She rapped her legs around his hips and her hands made their way in his hair.

Suddenly she pushed Nadan off of her and got out of bed.

"Quarter past eight !" she yelled.She went to open the curtains while Nadan was getting out of bed.Bright sunlight came into the room.

"Oh...Faragonda...Close the curtains." Nadan said covering his eyes.Faragonda went to find her clothes and pretended that she didn't hear anything.She started putting her clothes on. Nadan on the other hand went to close the curtains and then went straight to the bathroom.

"Where are you hurrying for?" he yelled from the bathroom.Faragonda rolled her eyes as she was making the bed.

"Well...first I have never slept that long and second we should have been in the Great Hall for breakfast.I've never been late before." she said sounding angrily.Nadan walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.He mumbledsomething Faragonda didn't understood.

"What?" she asked.Nadan rolled his eyes and went back in the bathroom.Faragonda rolled her eyes,too and continued making the bed.Nadan walked back in the room with a towel in his hands.

"I said everyone has a first time for everything." he said.Faragonda rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever.Now go get dress and hurry."she said.Nadan stick out his tongue at Faragonda and slapped her with the towel on her ass.Faragonda screamed.However, the scream quickly turned into a giggles.Before she could do anything he walked quickly inside the bathroom again and closed the door.

Faragonda smiled and shook her head.He always made her smile even when she wasn't in a mood for that.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the characters,only Nadan and the Minister...for now.I plan on inventing more characters.Now, I know I have a lot grammar and spelling mistakes but I'm the best in my English class... so you do the math about the others :D .And one more thing thank you for your review ... .

Four months later...

It has been four months and there were a lot of attacks on the people of Magix and the other planets from Baltor.It seemed that Darkar wasn't dead and he and the Trix has combined with him.They were very strong together but there are always Faragonda,Griffin and Saladin.The people of Magix have faith in them and because of that they were a little more calmer than the other people in their world.

There hasn't been any attacks recently but Faragonda feared that something big was going to happen because it was too quit.She knew Baltor and Darker too well to just sit there and to act like everything was ok. She had that strange feeling but couldn't put her finger on it.

She was in her office now, talking with the Minister whose head was on her screen.

"So how's things in Alfea?"he asked after they finished talking about Baltor.

"Well ...good."she said.

"And how is my deputy doing?"he said looking at her closely.She looked up from the paperwork she was doing with a smile on her face.

"He is good,too.The kids really like him and they really enjoy their classes with him.He is very good teacher.I've never seen them this happy with some of the other teachers and that makes me happy,too."she answered with a smile.She really love seeing that her girls were happy.

"I'm glad."he said and watched Faragonda working foe a moment.Then when he was about to say something someone knocked on the door.Faragonda looked up and stared at the door.

"Come in."

Griffin stepped inside and closed the door.

"Hey there."she greeted Faragonda with a smile.Then she saw the Minister's head on the screen."Oh..hello Minister."

"Hello Griffin."he said and then turned back to Faragonda."Well I'll be going then.See you in two days for our meeting."he then turned to Griffin, nodded his head toward her and then disappeared from the screen.Faragonda looked at her friend then.

"So how's things in the Cloud Tower?"she smiled ,remembering that the Minister asked her the same question just a few moments ago.Griffin sank into the chair opposite Faragonda and released a sigh.

"Good...the last time I checked."she answered.Faragonda smirked.She stood and gathered the papers and put them in her drawer.

"Why don't we go on the table and sit there."she said looking at the small table near the window.Griffin stood up and walked there."Coffee,tea or hot chocolate?" Faragonda asked as she picked up the phone to call the cook.

"Coffee.I want to wake up a little more."Griffin answered when she sat down in the armchair.

"A cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate.Yes with sugar..."she pause looking at Griffin who nodded "...and the hot chocolate,too...yes...send them here Nic." she said and then hung up.She walked to Griffin and sat in the opposite armchair.

"You look tired."said Faragonda noticing the dark marks under her friend's eyes.

"You can say that again.I haven't slept properly for days."she said shaking her head.

"Me either."she said although it wasn't half true.Sleeping next to Nadan made nights peaceful and she could sleep for more than three hours.When he wasn't next to her she had nightmares and to avoid them she didn't sleep at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the cups with the coffee and the chocolate appeared on the table.Faragonda picked up the cup of coffee and gave it to Griffin,then she picked up her cup and sank back in the armchair.

Griffin put down her cup and looked at Faragonda.

"Codatorta asked me out."she said and Fargonda nearly spilled out her chocolate.

"Is he your partner for the Christmas Ball of the Three Schools?"she asked curiously.

"Yes."she said simply.

"When did he asked you out?" Faragonda asked again.

"A month ago."

"A month?! When were you planning to tell me?!"

"Well it wasn't that important."

Faragonda rolled her eyes.

"So...who's your partner?There is only a week left to the Ball."Griffin said looking at Faragonda closely.

"I will wait until the night of the Ball and then I will tell you."teased her Faragonda.

"Oh don't do that to me! You know I can't wait that long."Griffin said raising a little from her chair.Faragonda laughed.

"Is it Nadan?"asked Griffin smirking.Faragonda looked at her and nodded.

"Of course it's him."

"How is your relationship going?"

"Good.But you know..."

"No word to anyone.I know."interrupted her Griffin."So how is he in...in...you know...?"Griffin asked.

Faragonda raised he eyebrows."In?"

"In bed."

"GRIFFIN! I'm not going to tell you that!"yelled Faragonda.

"Ok."

They laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy this one. There is a lot Faragonda/Nadan scenes but that is because the story is about them. There will be more from the Winx girls though. There will also be some Griffin/Codatorta scenes, too.I really hope you enjoy this. And one more thing. I need a Beta reader because as you see I make a lot of mistakes. If someone is interested to write._

Chapter 4 The day before the ball

There was one day left till the day of the Christmas Ball of the Three School. Everyone were very excited since Alfea was the host school. Faragonda picked up a few students who were going to help her and the teachers to decorate the school and the ball room. They were the Winx girls of course. Flora made the plants go around the pillars and above the doors. Musa and Layla organized the music and the dance floor with a little help from Bloom. Stella, Techna and Flora after she was finished with the plants helped Faragonda with the snow. Tomorrow was going to be very special day for all the students and the teachers of Alfea so they tried to make everything perfect. And they succeeded. Everything was perfect. They just had to wait for the next day.

** XxX**

Flora and Bloom couldn't sleep that night so they decided to go and have something to eat from the kitchen. When they got there they were about to go inside when they heard laugher from the room. Flora looked at Bloom and raised her eyebrows. They opened the door a little to see who was inside.

**XxX**

  
Bloom and Flora weren't the only one who were awake and out of bed. Faragonda and Nadan were in the kitchen making themselves something to eat while kissing. Faragonda was making eggs while Nadan was behind her , with his arms around her waist and he was kissing her neck.

"Nadan! Someone might see us."she said giggling. He chuckled but continued kissing her.

"You know I love this parfume on you. You smell so good."he whispered in her ear. His breath hot against her neck.

"Nadan..."

He turned her to him and started kissing her passionately on her lips. While they were kissing Faragonda heard soft music starting to play and broke the kiss to look at Nadan. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Is this our song?"he asked looking surprised. Faragonda giggled and put her head on his chest.

"Dance with me."he asked, his voice barely a whisper. She nodded in his chest and he began to sway slowly. She looked up and put her forehead against his.

"I love you, Nadan. You have no idea how much."she said.

"I love you, too, Faragonda. No one else."he said kissing her forehead.

**XxX**

Bloom and Flora were shocked. Faragonda and Nadan? Their headmistress and their favourite teacher? Wow. When they heard them say that they love each other, they closed the door quietly and returned to their room. When they went to their room and in their beds they stayed for a while not saying anything.

"Wow." Bloom broke the silence.

"Yeah. Wow."

"Should we tell the others?" asked Flora.

"I don't think so."

"Okay."

Silence again.

"I've never thought that they could be a couple." said Bloom.

"Yeah, me too. But it is kind of cute, isn't it? I mean out favourite teacher and out favourite headmistress...together... It is cool."

"Yeah.Goodnight, Flora."

"Good night, Bloom."

**XxX**

"Stella get OUT of the bathroom!! "

Flora, Bloom, Musa, Techna and Layla were waiting in front of the bathroom door, for Stella to come out from the bathroom. She has been there for almost an hour and they were all nervous and waiting to go in the room Stella had occupied. Finally she walked out and Flora walked inside.

"What took you so long?" asked Layla. Stella looked at her.

"I have to be beautiful for my Brendon. I had to get my hair done and my eyebrows' shape and ..."

Layla interrupted her as she held up her hand. Everyone new she would talk for another hour if they didn't stop her.

"Whatever. Forget that I asked."

When everyone were ready they went in the ball room. There were already most of the girls and boys from the three schools. There was also the Minister who stood at the Head table on the right side of Faragonda and talking to her. The girls went to their table and sat down next to their boyfriends. After a few minutes Grizelda asked for silence. Everyone quite down and Faragonda stood up.

"Good evening to all of you. I'm happy that this year Alfea is the host school and I hope you enjoy this evening and I also hope to have many more evenings like this to selebrate."she raised her glass,"I'm talking too much so...have fun. Cheers!" Everyone laughed. The students danced and some of the teachers, too. The Minister and Saladin danced a few time with Faragonda but the rest of the dances were for Nadan and only Bloom and Flora knew why. Griffin and Codatorta danced, too. The other teacher shared a few dances too but most of them were too shy to get up from the table. Everything was going smoothly and the Ball was coming to an end untill one of the Minister's helpers ran in the room. He whispered something in his ear and then there was the expression of fear on his face. Then he turned to the rest.

"My helper there told me something important. Baltor, Darker and the Trix have attacked again."

Everyone gasped and started talking until the Minister held up his hand and silence field the room again.

"I want your teachers to choose some of their best students and to come with me to save the people on the planet they attacked. If the students that your teachers chose don't want to come we are not going to force anyone. That is all. If you please go to your rooms now, I would like to talk talk to your teachers. Good night."

Everyone went to their rooms. The Winx girls went to their rooms with their boyfriends to wait for Saladin or Codatorta to come take the boys to Red Fountain.

"They choose this night to attack!!" yelled Stella.

"Who do you think the teachers will chose?" asked Techna.

"I hope Faragonda will chose us because I want to kick their asses." said Musa while sitting next to Riven. The others laughed.

**XxX**

"Faragonda who do you chose?"asked the Minister. They were all sitting on the round table in the room where the teacher come to talk about important matters.

"The Winx girls. They are the best and I think they will want to battle with them."replied Faragonda.

"Okay, so Griffin your three students, Saladin your boys, Faragonda the Winx and now let see who of us is going."he looked around the room.

"I'm coming."said Griffin.

"Me too." said Codatorta.

"Me three."said Saladin.

"Count me in. I'm not leaving my girls alone."said Faragonda.

"I'm in, too."said Nadan looking at Faragonda.

"Me too."said one of the teachers from Cloud Tower whose name was Shelly looking at Nadan. He averted his eyes from Faragonda and looked coolly at her.

"And I." said the Minister."Saladin do you think there will be room for all of us in one ship?"

"Yes. There is plenty of room."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow. We leave at 7 o'clock. Inform your students.Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They all went to tell their students and then Saladin, Codatorta and Griffin along with their students went to their schools. The other teachers went to their rooms, too. Faragonda and Nadan went to Faragonda's room but not to sleep. They stayed awake preparing for tomorrow.

_I hope you enjoyed this one. If you did please review. Goodnight._


End file.
